


Light Matters

by tEAcLouDs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deluminator, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, questionable fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tEAcLouDs/pseuds/tEAcLouDs
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald serves his sentence in Numenguard. Albus Dumbledore isn't exactly happy with the destination options when one travels via the deluminator.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Light Matters

The first time Albus popped in his cell along with a floating light sphere, holding what seemed like a muggle lighter, and looking somewhere between surprised, delighted and devastated, was surprisingly funny. The following ten consequent appearances still held their amusement. As it continued, however, Gellert grew impatient and decided to entertain himself elsewhere. Albus can pop here all he wanted, but Gellert had books to read and a nap to catch, while Albus figures all his issues.  
*pop*  
“Aren’t you getting tired, Schatz?” sighed Gellert, lifting his eyes from the Transfiguration Today magazine he was reading. Was it opened on the page of Albus’ paper? Maybe.  
“I hate you,” came the exhausted reply.  
“Rude and clearly untrue!” exclaimed Gellert as Albus disappeared into thin air, yet again.

Next time Albus appeared he stood silently for several moments and stared into the void.   
“What’s the matter, Schatz? You know you are always welcome to stay here. The bed isn’t much, but not as bad as it could be.”  
“Tell me something awful,” bright blue eyes bore holes into Gellert’s with their desperation.   
“You clearly lost your sense of style, if you are wearing this awful khaki jacket with leopard patterned pants.”  
*pop*

As the day was drawing to its end, the room was getting darker by the minute and Albus was nowhere in sight, Gellert assumed that he finally broke his Libeling’s heart irrevocably, but eventually, three hours later came the familiar shining *pop*.

The exhausted wizard that appeared in the middle of the room, pocketed the lighter, got out of his now purple robe to reveal bright yellow pants with golden stripes. He hung the robes in the air, took off his equally purple boots and proceeded to lie next to Gellert.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Madam Malkin’s. Apparently for a brief moment my greatest desire was to acquire a new wardrobe.”  
“And?”  
“Once I did, the deluminator took me back here again. It seems that there’s no other place I want to be, so I’m staying. Now move. Gellert, you’re elbowing me in the ribs!”   
“Don’t forget the light, Lieber,” laughed Gellert as Albus huffed, settling next to him.


End file.
